Forgotten
by SmallNeko
Summary: "Those days inside the Fabricated World were terrifying to me. I didn't show it much…but I was utterly frightened. Now that it is over…I can't help but think I'm forgetting something…" -Ib
1. Chapter 1

Those days inside the Fabricated World were terrifying to me. I didn't show it much…but I was utterly frightened. Now that it is over…I can't help but think I'm forgetting something…But what? What am I forgetting? I reunited with my parents…and all is perfectly fine. So why do I feel like crying every time I go to sleep at night…? Or every time I see a painting? Was…Was someone else with me then? Or was I completely alone? Helpless…Scared…and Alone…I made it out though. Am I really that brave, to be able to get through that frightening world, all alone?

I lay on my bed, thinking to myself. Now I spoke, "What did I do…to even deserve all that? Am I a bad person? Was it something I said…or something I did? Maybe I was just…being punished, but for what? What could I be punished for?" I heard the slam of a door; my parents had left the house. I knew they were gone that moment. I walked downstairs and took out a pot and a cup. I turned on the stove, boiled some water in the pot for a few minutes, and then poured the water into a cup. I walked over to a cabinet and pulled out the tea bags. I opened one up and put it into the glass cup. I turned off the stove and left the room. I walked out into the sunlight. It was so real. Not like those paintings. Not like that fake sun.

The car from the driveway was gone. All was calm outside. I sipped on the warm tea and looked up at the sky. There was not a cloud in the sky. The whole world was at peace. No one else was outside playing, or mowing their lawns, so I was completely alone; just as I was in the gallery. For a moment I thought something terrifying would happen, but it may just have been shock from my recent scare the other day. I am not in school now, as it is summer. I basked in the sunlight, feeling the warmth of it.

I was trying to be happy, but I can't stop thinking about the Fabricated World. I KNOW I am forgetting something. I just can't remember what it was, and I wish I did, because now I am scared again, frightened…and alone…Alone all by myself, outside.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first and probably last story for the horror game: Ib. I hope you all like it so far. It was worth a shot. I just got the game, and I already got almost all the endings. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think so far! **


	2. Chapter 2

I felt very depressed sitting outside, despite the comfortable warmth of the tea and the sun. Even though I led myself to believe something would come and attack me, it never happened.

Then, my parents came home. I watched them walk inside while saying hi to me. I just sat there, thinking about what I should do next. I decided to take a walk around town. I put my cup down on the front steps, and started walking on the sidewalk. This gave me much time to think. Even as I walked, no one was around, no one at all! It made me scared again, but it was obviously just my imagination wandering too far.

I sat down, and then mulled again on the gallery. I need to remember…what am I forgetting? Hm. Maybe if I go into the gallery again…Maybe I will remember…Though as I thought about it, it made me frightened to go back. Then, I decided to go alone. Without my parents, I mean…I am brave enough, right? I stood still for a moment, noticing the blue sky turning to orange, and then finally black a few minutes later. I felt as if I didn't want to go home. I know my parents would be worried, and I would be scared, but the memory is tugging at me. I want to know what it is. I NEED to know. So I started walking to the art gallery, despite my fear of going back.

As I walked to it, I thought of how I would be able to get back in, but then I noticed that people were still here, so I snuck in with another family. Sure, they were a bit confused of it; a little girl coming into an art museum at dark? They are sure to be confused by it. I was allowed in for free though. I thanked them, and left to go over to the huge painting.

The picture was of the Fabricated World. Now that I know what it was, it seems all so familiar…And…so real now. The lights in the gallery flickered. A shock of fear spread through me. I walked out away from the huge painting. People still roamed the gallery. I sighed in relief. I walked around for awhile, finding nothing, but then I came across a medium-sized painting; a painting that gave me some sort of memory. It was of a person…a person with auburn hair, and a blue coat… This painting is named The Forgotten Painting. The person's name…is Garry…

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. So many feels… ; ; Okay, so, please review! Thank you for reading this! I hope I get some fans from this story. Now, don't worry, an update will come very soon. Bye~ ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

"Garry…" I whispered, starting to cry. The memory of him flooded through my mind. After I got that lighter from him, and after I burned Mary's painting, I surely thought he was sleeping…but he was dead…And, he took Mary's spot in the Fabricated World. Tears filled my eyes, and I started to scream. Security guards rushed over to me, thinking something was wrong, and there was, but not something they could understand…

I ran out of the gallery, tears flooding out of my eyes. I ran off in the direction of my house, but decided not to go back, and stopped. I-I can't go back…My parents are sure to be worried, but what does it matter? I need to find out a way to bring Garry back. I can't just…sit around and do nothing. He was like a brother to me…and I can't just lose him…not when this has been bugging me ever since I got back. I walked silently back to the gallery, tears still streaming down my eyes.

When I got back, it was about to close, but I went in anyway. I hid inside the bathroom until everyone left, including the janitors. The whole gallery was quiet and completely pitch-black. I turned on the light in the bathroom, and opened the door, allowing some light to shed into the gallery. I walked around, looking for another light switch, but I tripped and fell on the floor. I felt something underneath my legs, got up, and stared down at a painting.

"Why is this on the ground?" I said, picking it up. I stared at the painting, and noticed something that shocked me. Garry was gone from the painting. My eyes opened wide, and I dropped the painting.

"Wh-What happened? W-Why is Garry missing from this painting?" I shouted, becoming frightened. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't, not yet…I walked around the gallery, finally finding a light switch. I flicked it on. Bright light filled the room. I walked up the stairs, only to find that the lights didn't work up on the top.

I stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. They grew louder, and then died down again. I sighed in relief, but alas, I was too late to notice something touched my shoulder.

**A/N: Who could it be? I bet you all have a nice guess to who it is, though. Review, blah blah blah! I'll see you next chapter, yada yada yada! A new update will come soon, buh-bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

Turning around, I saw the very man that was supposed to be in the painting. I stared at him, wide-eyed. Suddenly, the auburn haired man hugged me. I cried into his shoulder, whispering that I thought he was gone forever. We both released each other, staring at the floor. The only question on my mind was how he got out of the painting. It puzzled me; what could have happened, something magical perhaps? Or maybe it's just this museum. Guertena was a weird man; I researched him for a project in school once. It said something about him practicing black magic, of course, at the time I thought nothing of it, as I was only 8, but I could only read with my mother's help. Though, she isn't really home all that much, nor was she when I was younger; so I was forced to read the information on my own. I'm 12 now, not as naïve and oblivious as I used to be.

"Ib?" Garry muttered, making me escape my thoughts. "Sorry." I said, looking up at him. I told him I needed to ask a question, and then proceeded to ask how he got out of the painting.

"Well…I'm not quite sure. When the lights go out in this museum, all sorts of weird things can happen. I can only come out of the painting when no one is here, I suppose…" Garry explained, picking up the blank painting where he once was in. Fear overcame me as I realized what he said. "All sorts…of weird things?" I whispered to myself, looking around the completely dark gallery. The light downstairs disappeared, and I could no longer see Garry standing by me.

I heard a bang from the nearby window. "It's…it's happening again…" I exclaimed, moving away from the noise. I didn't hear any breathing from him anymore. "G-Garry? Where did you go?" I asked, waiting for a shout back. Maybe he went downstairs and I didn't notice?

I felt my way down the stairs, trying to adjust my eyes to the darkness, but with fruitless attempts. I saw some blue light emitting from the room next to the stairs. I could now see, walking towards the light. As I moved closer, I could see Garry in front of me.

"Garry!" I shouted, running towards him. I was so close. So close to grabbing his hand, but now I was falling into water. I heard a slight giggle and saw Garry's mouth turn into a creepy smile before my view of the gallery was obscured. A trick— that Garry isn't real! Where is the real Garry? I pondered the question in my head, but I'm not that ignorant anymore. I know where he is, he's still stuck in the Fabricated World. Guertena's messed up and cruel World, and I was now in it again.

I should have never gotten out of the house today. I should have never come here, but the question in my mind was bugging me all too much to have not investigated. I still have more questions, more answers to be found, and most of all; I need to find the real Garry. As much as I hate this place, as much as I despise having to go through all of this again, there's no turning back now. I turned around, looking at the wall that had been stairs the first time, stairs where I was able to "get out" if I so very wished. Now all that is there is a painting— the large painting that I saw when the lights went out the first time.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't written this story in such a long time! I felt the need to continue it though, as I was planning on finishing this one. I like Ib and this fanfic enough to continue it. That's a rare oddity for me, 'cause I really never finish any of my fanfics! Please review, I would love to hear what you think! A new chapter might be out tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

I stood up, walking to the hallway on my left. I found the red rose, still pure and beautiful as it was before. I picked it up, suddenly feeling a jolt of pain rush through my body. I looked at the rose, only two petals remained. How had I not been frightened by this pain last time? Maybe it never even happened when I first picked it up. I don't remember everything, but I know for sure I didn't feel so weak. I moved the table that the rose had been on so I could open the door in front of me. I opened the door, seeing a blue key on the ground. I read the blurb of writing underneath a painting of a girl with blue hair.

I didn't realize what this said last time. I missed the most important word of it. "When the rose withers, so too will you wither away." The words on the note came out of my mouth, as I turned my back to pick up the key. I left the room, feeling like something had been watching me. All these feelings of fear I have now are worse than those of the last time. Something is troubling me, I'm much more afraid. Possibly it's because I'm aware of what is happening, aware of what may try to hurt me? I placed my rose into the vase on the table and felt the pain go away.

Taking the rose back into my hands, I walked down the other hallway, proceeding to the next room. All of this is a blur now; I knew exactly what I would have done a few moments ago when I was in the gallery, but now all of it is gone. I can't remember a thing of what happened last time. I passed through the next room easily, as that was the least I could remember, but the yellow room that followed it, I just couldn't figure out.

I stared at the door near the dolls. The math problem that was on it was more like a homework assignment than a puzzle. I found all of the numbers, plugged them into the equation, but I just couldn't figure the math out in my head. I sat on the ground for awhile, trying to solve the problem. I came up with 166, so I punched the number into the door. It opened, and I let out a sigh of relief. I walked into the room, getting the wooden apple. I was stuck. What was I supposed to do with a wooden apple? I looked around the large yellow room for answers. I ambled towards the lips that were at the end of the hall. This is my last resort.

"Hungry…give food…" The lips spoke, "That food…give to me…" I placed the apple in the lips mouth, and it immediately crushed it to bits. "This tasty…I let you pass now…Go through my mouth…" The lips opened its mouth wide. I walked inside, and ended up in a yellow hallway, paintings of a sharp object on the walls. I strolled down the hallway, seeing the last painting. The sharp object wasn't there.

I gasped in fear, jumping away as I heard a noisy crash from above me. I can't be this dumb! The object struck me slightly, and I felt a pain in my arm. One of the petals on my rose fell off. "I nearly died…" I whispered as the object went back up to the ceiling. I stood up, a little bit dizzy from falling. I ambled down the yellow stairs, only to end up in a now red room.

"This must be the second floor. Although…" I looked back up the stairs I came down before. "They only go down. So I guess this is more of a basement…" I felt a presence as I walked around the hall, seeing a skinny black figure flying past me. What was that? I walked into the next room, a door on the other side of the room. I wandered around the room hopelessly, looking for a key, as the door wasn't open. A painting on the far right of the room was of the Lady in Red. Maybe this has some significance? After all, this room is red. After reading the note below the painting and walking away from it, I heard glass breaking. I turned around, staring straight at the Lady in Red. She hit me, and another one of the petals on my rose fell off. I ran, looking for a key. I found one near where the Lady's painting had once been. I rushed towards the door, making it inside the next room before the Lady could get me. I glanced at the many bookshelves surrounding me.

I read anything that seemed interesting. I found a note inside a book saying something different from last time. It used to say "Having fun?" but now it says "Hehehe! Be careful this time, some things may be different!" I read it over a few times, and then placed it back inside the book. The bookshelf on the left at the end of the room had a book jutting out. I pushed it in, and heard a noise. That must have been the door. I opened it, seeing a vase right after I walked in the door. I closed the door behind me, running to the vase. I placed my rose into it, and took it out again after seeing that the vase was a light blue.

"This one is different, I think last time it meant it was always filled with water." I muttered to myself, thinking about what I could do next. I found that the room to my left didn't have anything useful, but in the room to my right, I found a key lying on the floor.

"Something…no wait…_someone _important…used to be here." I felt realization wash over me. "Garry isn't here…he was here last time. What happened?" I picked up the key, sighing. I walked further into the hallway, finding a door and a mannequin that was moved aside. I went through the door; this key must have been for something else. I dropped it, seeing a gray area with two black hands coming out of the ground.

"Garry…he helped me with this part…I remember…" I said, passing through the room easily. The only part I actually had trouble with was getting away from the red mannequins. After placing the ring on the black hand on the left, I picked up the bouquet and ran to the painting of the blue face.

"Eheheheh, hehehehe…flowers…flowers're nice…" The face said, "Give me that there flower and I'll let you through…ehehe…Your flower, pretty please?" I handed the face the bouquet of flowers. It gulped the flowers down shouting, "Well, chow time!"

I passed through the door that appeared after the face thanked me. I ambled through the hallway of mannequin heads. Two of the paintings were stationary, but the one in the middle stared at me wherever I went. I'm surprised I didn't notice it before.

I spent the next thirty minutes figuring out the puzzles in the room. When I found myself running from paintings in the enormous gray room, I noticed that the door I needed to get through was ajar. I ran through it, hearing the mannequins and paintings chasing after me. I was out of breath, my body couldn't take it anymore; I only have one petal left on my rose.

"G-Garry! Help…Help me!" I shouted, hoping that he might be nearby. I fell onto the ground, feeling someone pick me up as I fell unconscious.

**A/N: I do not own Ib, obviously. I guess I should have put a disclaimer earlier, but it feels more appropriate now because I sort of copied some of the game. Anyway, please review, I would be glad to know what you think! A new chapter will hopefully be up by next weekend.**


	6. Chapter 6

When I came to, I felt something on my arms. I glanced at the object, noticing it was Garry's coat. I stared at it for a moment before realizing that Garry was kneeling down beside me. I wanted to hug him and cry and tell him to never go away, but I had to contain myself. What if this Garry didn't even know who I was? That's a harsh reality I would not be able to hold. Garry smiled at me, taking my hand. I smiled back at him, trying to act normal.

"Ib, I'm really happy to see you again." Garry said. _He remembers me…?_ "I thought you wouldn't realize I was gone. I mean, being in that painting and all. Of course, I never really left…I've just been stuck here for who knows how long. How have you been, Ib?" I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I sat there, mouth open and tears falling. I couldn't do this. I put my arms around Garry, and he did so as well after he realized how upset I must have been. Garry was warm, a sensation I haven't felt in awhile. Mom is always at work, and so is Dad. I never really see them all that much, so I never receive any attention from them. It gets pretty lonely sometimes.

"I…I've been f-fine…I just…I _knew _I had been forgetting something. I realized it the other day…and so I came to the gallery again…to…I'm not actually sure why anymore. I guess I figured that I would find out what I had forgotten and the feeling of pain would just go away. But…I remembered you, and it didn't go away, so I just…I needed to save you from this place, Garry…" I explained. I had never talked so much in my life, but it felt good to get my emotions and feelings across to someone. I continued to cry into Garry's shoulder, and after awhile the tears went away, but the sniffling and wetness on my face remained. I let go of Garry, the feeling of comfort going away. He stared at me and patted my head. "Everything will be okay, Ib. We'll get out of here together this time." He said, smiling. I attempted to smile again, but something troubling came into my mind.

I stood up a bit abruptly, and Garry seemed to have been surprised by it. I handed him his coat, and Garry stood as well. He asked if anything was wrong. "I met a fake Garry on the way here into this World. He…he acted exactly like you, comforting me, and making me actually believe it was you, but then it dragged me here, out of my free will." I explained, giving Garry the most serious face I could pull off.

"You think I'm not real?" Garry asked. I nodded, and he just laughed. "If I am real, would I know something that the real Garry does?" I pondered the question for a moment, and then answered a firm 'yes.' Garry looked at me, probably thinking of something to say.

"Okay. I have something. Remember when those weird vines came out of that painting, and Mary and you were on the other side? I…I was frightened that you would have…died when I found out Mary's secret. And she did almost try to kill you. Now do you believe me?" Garry explained to me. I felt the need to cry again, this really _is _Garry! He put his coat on and asked me again. I nodded slowly, hugging him again.

After I let go, we talked for awhile. He talked about work and his family, and I talked about school and my family. Talking about our families both made us depressed. Apparently, Garry's father had died during a war, and his mother in a car accident. I hugged him after hearing the news, and I continued to talk about my family.

"My mother is normally always at work, so we don't spend much time together. My father as well, he is constantly working. When I come home, I do my schoolwork, and then for the rest of my day, I sit alone in my room, crying…Also, I don't have many friends, so that doesn't help. I'm always alone, eating alone, sitting alone, and sleeping with no one in the house. My parents have the night shift, so whenever I get up in the morning, that's the only time I see them. The rest of the day I have school, and I'm alone there, too." I went into depth about my life. I couldn't bear all of this on my shoulders anymore, so I let it all out. I spilled everything I had ever worried about to Garry. I cried about everything I talked about. The tears just wouldn't stop.

After my long speech ended, Garry hugged me tightly, he had been crying too. I asked him why he was crying, but he didn't say anything. We held each other for a long time. Garry talked about his life before I talked about mine, describing the beautiful place he lives, and also about his problems. He had been seeing a therapist for awhile before he came to this gallery and got stuck in here. When I asked him why, he told me it was because of a mental disorder he had. Though he never said what it was. Garry and I tried to cheer up, but the atmosphere in the World mostly made us feel more down. I looked at my rose; it still only had one petal left. I looked around for a vase in the room, and found one exactly where it had been last time. I placed my rose in the vase and felt a lot better; physically though, my heart still hurt emotionally. Garry walked over to me, looking down at me. I stared up at him; he was still a lot taller than I.

"Hey, Garry, did you know I'm 12 now?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure I would know, considering I've been stuck in this place." Garry giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. How old are you, Garry?" I questioned, sitting back on the ground. Garry sat next to me, replying, "It's been awhile since I counted my age…I believe I was 17 before coming into the gallery, so if you were 9 then, then I must be 20. I don't want to believe that I'm that old though…" Garry sighed; he must be irritated at how old he's getting. I laughed slightly. Garry smiled at my effort to be happy.

We talked about much lighter subjects like macaroons and cafés. Garry made a lot of jokes that I found slightly cheesy but funny as well. I told him about trips I had went on with my family when I was younger, but we left the subject alone after a moment, remembering how sad we had been just a couple moments ago. Garry explained his silly friends to me, apparently they liked to play pranks on him a lot; or rather, used to. We laughed and had a great conversation, soon growing tired. I fell asleep for a second, waking up again to feel Garry hugging me. After a moment I saw him dozing off. I smiled, and my eyes grew heavy. We both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**A/N: You can see this chapter as whatever you want, Garry x Ib, or just two really good friends. I like to see these two as close friends, but that is simply my opinion. I love the end of this chapter, didn't you? It was a subtle way to end the depression of the middle of the chapter. Please review, I want to hear what you think! The next chapter will include…sorry, can't tell you, but, I will inform you of the date the next chapter will be on the site! It will most likely be next Friday! Review please~!**


	7. Chapter 7

Once Garry and I woke up, we left the safe room immediately. Neither of us wanted to stay in the Fabricated World for much longer. We ended up in a purple area, and Garry said he usually stayed away from this area because of the blue dolls. After looking at some of the paintings and seeing words written across the wall because of Garry's lighter that he still had, we wandered into the hallway that we had met Mary the first time. However, today, she wasn't here.

"Hey, Ib, where do you think Mary is?" Garry asked me as we placed our roses in the vase in front of us. After we took our roses back, I answered, "I don't know. I think I got rid of her painting with your lighter. Once I did that, she was…turned into ashes. So I guess she disappeared."

I started to walk away from the vase, but Garry put his hand on my shoulder. As I turned around, he spoke. "…Mary...is gone?"

"Yeah, I got rid of her—" I attempted to finish my sentence, but Garry grabbed both of my shoulders firmly. His actions scared me slightly, but what he said afterwards is what really frightened me.

"Ib! I noticed Mary walking around the halls of the gray area not a moment ago! Before you woke up, I heard a voice outside the safe room. So I checked it out, and when I did, I saw Mary, holding a mannequin head and running down the hall. She's still here, and I think she was looking for me. Mary seems to only want to make sure I'm dead. She figured that you wouldn't be coming back, I suppose. After all, it's been three years…although, I don't think she would hurt you, and that's good, right?" Garry explained. Once he finished talking, he let go of me, muttering that he was sorry.

Even if his words were meant to inform me that Mary was still here, all I heard was that she wanted him dead. I can't let that happen. I lost him once; I'm not letting it happen again.

We continued on through the purple area, but when we arrived at the area that we got separated at before, Garry was afraid that I would accidentally go to the other side. So, we went the way that Mary and I did the first time. The door to the next room was already unlocked, but a mannequin was blocking the way. After Garry moved it and we went down the long stairs to the sketchbook, something seemed different. It wasn't just a small change, as it felt like a large one, but neither of us could figure out what was wrong.

The area appeared the same to us, the gallery still there, and the pink house in the middle, but something was missing. Once I got the plastic key from the house at the edge of the sketchbook, Garry was gone. He just disappeared from my sights for a moment, and now he isn't with me anymore.

"Garry!" I shouted, afraid that Mary might have kidnapped him, or worse, killed him. "Where are you?" I wandered towards the house to the left of me and checked the door to see if it was open. Surprising enough, it was. Though it didn't surprise me at all, as Mary and Garry are probably already in the toy box.

I braced myself to fall into the darkness and fear of the toy box. "Alright, I can do this. I just need to fall down into it."

"One…" I counted.

"Two…"

"Three...!" And with that, I was falling. It felt like I was falling for a long time, just as it had before, but when I hit the ground, it felt like a short period of time. I groaned, sitting up and trying to make the pain go away. I remembered why I flung myself down here in the first place and immediately ran to find the key and get out. I had my rose, but only one petal remained. _This is my last chance to save him._

Once I found the key, I ran away from the creatures attempting to catch me. I started gliding up the stairs and looking for Mary. I only had to search for a moment before finding blue petals scattered across the ground. _No. _I followed up the stairs that led to where I heard laughter. _No! _My mind couldn't believe that Garry was going to die again. While seeing Mary plucking at the stem of Garry's rose, I also saw Garry on the ground, gasping for breath.

"MARY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted, my eyes filling with tears as I realized Garry was on fire. She had successfully attempted to burn Garry alive, and not only were the flames stinging my eyes, but so was the scene in front of me. I stood there, panting, while Mary looked at me funny and smiled.

"Look, Ib! Now he won't get in our way anymore!" She screamed, laughing, "The last time you were here, that only made him stay in this place, but now…Only now will he be gone forever!" Mary continued to laugh while throwing down the stem and the lighter she had in her hand. I looked around for a vase, but there was nothing there.

"GARRY! Please tell me you're still alive!" I shouted, running out into the sketchbook to find a vase. I came back in a minute, throwing the water onto Garry. I saved a bit for his rose, and poured it from my hands onto the rose. "Garry…your rose…I-I replenished it. You're…okay." The flames were gone, and Garry was okay, as his rose was full again. I picked up his lighter and ran to the room in front of me. Mary stood in front of her painting at the edge of the room. She seemed to be crying, as I could hear sobs coming from her.

She turned around, smirking, "Ib…what are you doing in here? GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" I held the lighter up, running towards her painting as she charged at me. Just before she got my rose with the palette knife she was holding, her painting burst into flames. She screamed, turning into ash as I turned around, sitting on the glass as my hands bled from the sharp edges. Garry ran into the room, and shouted.

"Ib! Are you okay?" He screamed, running to me to make sure I was fine. "…As long as you are, I'll be…fine…" I whispered, seeing the last petal of my rose fall off. "I won't forget you…as long as you stay by me…d-don't leave…"

And in a second, I felt the world around me collapse as Garry screamed my name, picking up my body and hugging it. All I really wanted was to make sure I'd never forget him again. I never wanted anything else but that.

* * *

Many people come to see the Guertena exhibition, where all of the man's paintings and sculptures would be displayed for many eyes to see! One new painting appeared at the end of the gallery on the top floor. Its name: Forgotten. It depicts a brown-haired girl of about age 12 sitting in the lap of a man with auburn hair.

The painting was mysteriously put up in the night by a woman with blond hair. She seemed delighted to place the painting in the Guertena exhibition, as the artwork was her own, though at the same time told that she felt despair and guilt as she painted it.

All the art lovers are very glad to see the woman's work appear in the gallery, even if the gallery only presented artwork by the famous Guertena. The woman is clouded in mystery, though, as no one knows her name, and she appeared late one night outside of the gallery, wandering hopelessly about the streets.

All the fans of her piece of artwork call her by the name Mary. They hope to see more artwork done by this fantastic painter, and to learn more about her. Mary has said that more paintings will be done by her, and even sculptures! We are all excited to see more works done by her in the near future. Please take a look at the Guertena exhibition; it is truly a splendid place!

**A/N: Aaaaaaand…that is the end. Game over. By the way, at the end there, that was supposed to be a newspaper article. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this story! If you have any questions, I'll be glad to answer them! Please review!**


End file.
